


Трудно быть богом

by Aizawa



Series: Иными словами [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Трудно быть богом

  
_Румата немного поспорил с ним о достоинствах стихов Цурэна, выслушал интересный_  
 _комментарий к строчке «Как лист увядший падает на душу...», попросил прочесть_  
 _что-нибудь новенькое и, повздыхав вместе с автором над невыразимо грустными строфами,_  
 _продекламировал перед уходом «Быть или не быть?» в своем переводе на ируканский._  
 _– Святой Мика! – вскричал воспламенённый отец Гаук. – Чьи это стихи?_  
 _– Мои, – сказал Румата и вышел._

_А. и Б. Стругацкие_

– Не, Дед, – Лави тяжело облокотился о чудом уцелевший указатель «Добро пожаловать в Джексонвиль». – Никого. Опоздали.  
Панда восседал на мокром бревне у околицы, точно в родном кабинете, – даже покуривал. Вот-вот постучит папиросой, поднимет сморщенное личико, похожее на репу хвостом вверх, и процедит, щурясь:  
«Ну-с, это всё хорошо, а что там у нас с теорией осевого времени?»  
Ничего подобного Панда, конечно, не сказал. Докурив, он щелчком отправил самокрутку в крапиву и пробормотал – без особого, впрочем, уныния:  
– Знать бы, кого упустили… Что она, порчу лечила?  
Лави пожал плечами.  
– Да Ривер сам не разобрал по телефону. Бабка с исцелениями: железные руки, костяные ноги… То ли правда паразит. То ли вообще фольклор. В полном соответствии с базисной теорией сверхъестественного, – ехидно добавил он.  
Голос его потонул в птичьем гвалте.  
Вороны носились в туманном воздухе, что твои ласточки перед дождём. В деревне, где среди развалин попадались несгоревшие трупы, улицы точно накрыло серым шевелящимся одеялом.  
Вороны жрали. Клевали, отваливались сыто и, выкатив затянутые плёнкой глаза, подыхали – убитые ядом, от которого не мог сохранить инстинкт, потому что яда этого, понимаете ли, просто не могло быть в природе.  
На место издохших тут же слетались новые.  
…Лави не сразу заметил в почерневшем малиннике седую кочку волос. Бабка жила, как полагается ведьме, на окраине: если бы не Чистая сила – сквозанула бы через кусты в лес, только бы её и видели. Раздвинув ветки, он несколько секунд смотрел на тело. Потом отвернулся и быстро зашагал назад…  
– Эквип-тайп лучше всё-таки, – он встряхнул головой, отгоняя то, что стояло перед глазами. – Бедняги паразиты.  
Он провёл по волосам, чтобы пряди не заслоняли перевязанный слепой глаз. Слепой глаз был не слепой, и повязка была не повязка, а гибкий затемнённый объектив видеопередачика. Историки Института должны были видеть всё, что видел разведчик.  
– Хорош, – скомандовал Панда. – Хватит им материала.  
Сам он здорово смахивал сейчас на ворона. Тощего, ревматического ворона, ведущего отвратительно нездоровый образ жизни.  
– У них сегодня пятница…  
Лави попытался подумать о Главном архиве, где сегодня была пятница. Но вокруг него стоял вторник 1886 года, тёмный от воронья воздух вонял ядом, и получалось плохо.  
У него уже давно получалось плохо.  
Воспоминания о Земле отступали, блекли, пока наконец не слились в упоительную мешанину из полузабытых цитат, трагических споров, развесёлого экзаменационного ужаса и чьих-то блестящих коленок. Он, природный эйдетик, вооружённый мнемотехниками Института, и сейчас мог наизусть отбарабанить первую главу «Улисса» или вывести авиатакси на Парамаунт-плейс с аэровокзала. Мог, сомкнув веки, пересчитать трещинки на боку автомата с «Органик-колой». Увидеть широко раскрытые глаза Карен-ах-Карен-с-биофака – каждое пятнышко на чудесных многоцветных радужках, просвечивающих даже через вечные её идиотские линзы.  
Но всё это было словно из картона. Из оргстекла и из раскрашенного нанополимера. Как в малобюджетном фильме.  
– Пить хочется, – сказал Лави. – Колы. Химии какой-нибудь.  
– Обратись к Комуи.  
– Ну его к чёрту, – Лави смотрел вдаль. – Нормальной вредной химии мне. Мечтаю копать себе могилу соломинкой и пластиковой вилкой, понимаешь? Синтезированное молоко. Картонный картофель. Майонез из пакетиков…  
– Гамбургеры, – продолжил мысль Панда, очень точно скопировав интонацию.  
Лави подумал о крови, смешавшейся с гнилым малиновым соком. К горлу подкатило.  
– Да, – кашлянув, сказал он. – Нужно возвращаться.

Уже ступая в портал, он расслышал, как Панда шепчет за его спиной:  
– А если бы это был Арканар, Лави? Помнишь, что случилось с Руматой?  
Лави промолчал.

***  
– Я принёс тебе сосиски, – сказал Аллен. – Поторопись!  
– Зачем?  
– Так в одиннадцать кухню закроют!  
– И что?  
Глаза Аллена наполнились ужасом.  
– А разогреть?  
Лави тщательно улыбнулся.  
– Я же тебе принёс, – повторил Аллен. – Сосиски.  
– Шкет, – спросил Канда в тишине, – в лесу что-то сдохло?  
– Жуйте спокойно, экзорцист Уолкер, – поспешно пробормотал Лави. – Долг выполнен. Я спасён.  
– Хочешь, я Линали позову? – Аллен всё так же стоял рядом, бледный и строгий иконописный Пьеро. – Или Комуи. Хочешь с кем-нибудь поговорить?  
Я хочу поговорить с Антоном Руматой, вдруг подумал Лави. Может книгочей поговорить с благородным Руматой?  
– С ке-ем? – вытаращился Аллен, и Лави понял, что произнёс это вслух.  
Мысленно он отвесил себе затрещину.  
– Здесь хотят одного – чтоб ты заткнулся. Доступно?  
Аллен молчал, не переставая сверлить Лави взглядом.  
– Ребят, – проникновенно сказал Лави, – отвяньте. Отбой тревоги. Задание как задание, я жив, здоров… Чего привязались?  
– Хочешь посидеть один? – спросил Аллен.  
Голос его звучал так уверенно, будто он мог это обеспечить.  
– Зачем это? С вами веселее, – Лави всплеснул руками. – У меня просто не стоит обсуждать работу. Я шокирован. Поражён в пятку. Ты, может, меня сейчас демотивировал навсегда. Сам посуди, стоит провалить задание – и Аллен Уолкер уже приносит тебе сосиски. Я отказываюсь говорить о работе в таких условиях! Давай лучше…  
– Вашу мать, – сказал Канда.  
– Лучше расскажу что-нибудь ужасное! Потрясающее. Тайну книгочеев, – Лави лихорадочно огляделся. – Мм-м... Слышал про гимн Бойцовых котов?  
Аллен замотал головой. Улыбка его сейчас была такая Типично Алленовская Улыбка, которой он не улыбался уже давно. Месяца два. Наверное, с самого Эдо.  
– Так услышишь!  
Ох, несёт меня, подумал он. Ох и несёт.  
Потом подумал: Яшмаа бы меня убил. Прямо на семинаре. Прямо сборником алайской поэзии убил бы нафиг, и в суде бы его оправдали. Какого чёрта я вообще перевёл это на английский?  
Потом Лави откинулся в кресле, заслонил глаз ладонью и без единой мысли в голове проорал гимн – от самой первой строчки «Багровым заревом затянут горизонт…» до последней: «Бойцовый Кот нигде не пропадёт».  
– Лави.  
– Есть ещё куплет, – тихо сказал он. – Говорят, самый интересный. Но мальчик, знавший эту песню, отказался…  
– Лави, ты ужасно поёшь!  
На этот раз его улыбка Лави совсем не понравилась. Тревога последних дней, тяжелая, как работа, навалилась снова.  
– По-моему, кто-то не ценит мой вокал, – усмехнулся он из последних сил. – По-моему, кто-то нарывается. По-моему, сейчас здесь случится классическая драка в салуне. Ю, ты…  
– Кто это сочинил? – вдруг перебил Канда.  
В сумерках его злое несчастное лицо казалось прямо-таки противоестественно красивым. Лави вдруг вспомнил, как читал сообщения из Института – прямо в список задач кто-то из девчушек-лаборанток вписал «почаще разговаривай с брюнетом, мы ждём!» – сейчас это почему-то не казалось ни смешным, ни добрым.  
Лави представил, как, умытый, в пиджаке, делает доклад на конференции по практической культурологии – «О некоторых аспектах верований Британии-2 в контексте базисной теории сверхъестественного». Или проще, эффектнее – «Парни из преисподней».  
Чувство страшной, мучительной неизвестно перед кем вины и ответственности – тоже неизвестно, перед кем – захлестнуло его с головой, как в юности захлёстывает человека любовь.  
– Так кто?  
– Я, – сказал Лави.  
Поднялся и вышел.


End file.
